


Traümen werden wahr

by MeliOG



Category: Paulchard - Fandom, Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shame
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliOG/pseuds/MeliOG
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has pensado que los sueños se vuelven realidad? Pues Richard lo cree.





	Traümen werden wahr

_"... Y allá estábamos los 2, viendonos a los ojos en una habitación, la cual aparentemente es mía, realmente me gustaba, me gustaba el sentir mi piel erizada gracias a la penetrante mirada de Landers. Me gustaba ver como se sonrojaba y este lo trataba de ocultar, yo solo lo miraba dándole una media sonrisa provocativa, lo cual hacia que él de sonrojara y sí, lo lograba. No pensé 2 veces y empecé a acercarme dando unos cortos pasos, Paul por miedo a que yo le haga algo empezaba a caminar hacia atrás hasta que topo con la pared y no tenía en donde correr. Lo atrape, no tenía salida, yo tomaba con una mano a su mentón obligandolo a que me vea y con la otra ambos brazos contra la pared. El pequeño se movía bruscamente tratando de soltarse de mi agarre pero no podía, cerraba los ojos y le decia que se calmara pero me ignoraba, lo volvía hacer una y otra vez hasta que yo le grite: - **MALDICIÓN, HAZME CASO Y CALMATE Y ABRE ESOS PUTOS OJOS QUE NO TE HARÉ NADA** -. Al parecer me hizo caso, pero de repente siento por mis manos algo líquido, lo cual eran lágrimas, lágrimas de Paul que le salían a borbotones, realmente senti que mi corazón se rompía al ver ese rostro de miedo hacia mi que tenía el pequeño. Trate que no ver su rostro hasta que un susurro: - **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Yo que te he echo?** \- decía Paul con la voz quebrada, no dije nada. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los 2 hasta que el pequeño lo volvió a romper. - **Te estoy hablando Richard, ¿Por qué carajos haces esto? ¿Que ganas? RESPON..** \- Lo había interrumpido con un pequeño beso, me miró a los ojos sin decir nada. Lo solté de los brazos y de su mentón. Nos miramos ambos a los ojos hasta que volví a tomar su mentón, suavemente para luego pasar mi mano por su mejilla y quitarla. Me acerqué un poco más a él, hasta que mi frente se pegó con la de él, nuestras respiraciones cerca, la mía se aceleró mientras que la Paul la controlaba, me veía a los ojos serios y por ratos me veía a los labios, mordiendose su labio inferior. Sin previo aviso poso sus manos en mi cadera y nos giramos quedándome pegado a la pared. No sabía lo que pasaba, que sucedía, hace menos de 10 minutos estaba llorando y ahora me gira con brusquedad. Nuevamente nuestras frentes chocaban, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontrarán nuevamente pero ahora nuestros labios rosaban, rosaban suavemente. Pude notar en su rostro que deseaba más que unos simples roses y empezó a besarme, tomó mi nuca para pegarse más a mi y yo solo lo correspondía, realmente había esperado tanto esto. Note que su lengua siendo introducida en mi boca y acariciando hasta el más mínimo rincón, su manos se posaron en mi trasero, lo cual hizo que me sonroje, tomando fuerza para alzarme y como pude entrelaze mis piernas por su cintura. A decir verdad Paul estaba pequeño pero era fuerte como para cargarme. Aún pegados en la pared, mientras el me cargaba, seguíamos dándonos ese beso, que parecía infinito. De un momento a otro me bajó y nos separamos, giré en dirección a la cama y antes de que me pudiera sentar éste me empujó. Enserio que no creía que ese pequeño, Paul actue de tal forma, tan tierno, tan dulce que es, termine dominandome (vaya). Mis manos dieron la tarea que de debía quitarme la camisa y así prosegui. Pero Paul me detuvo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras su mano pasaban por la suave tela de mi camisa hasta llegar al borde de esta y como siguiente me empezó a quitarmela. Luego de estar sin camisa me quite los pantalones y luego el boxer. Por tener pena a que me viera me tape con unas sábanas que estaban tendidas en mi cama. Paul vi mi gesto y soltó una pequeña risita para que al final me dijera susurrando: - No tengas miedo cariño, no te haré daño - Retomó su postura y empezó a desvestirse para así escabullirse entre las sábanas en las que me había cubrido hasta sentir un cosquilleo... "_

Todos los integrantes de la banda compartían un edificio en la cual cada quien tenía su propia habitación, ya eran las 8 am y poco a poco los alemanes se iban despertando. Till siempre madrugaba, Paul había salido a comprar unas cosas, Oliver y Flake regaban las plantas que habían en el jardín, Schneider cocinaba algo para su desayuno y Richard, si, el dormía, aparentemente estaba teniendo sueños "humedos". Till está aquí y allá buscando unas tijeras, si, unas putas tijeras las cuales eran recuerdo de algún familiar y parecía haberlo perdido, así que se dispuso a buscarlo por todo el edificio buscando en la sala, en su estudió, en su cuarto, buscando de cuarto en cuarto hasta que llegaba al único en el cual no había entrado, el de Richard. Por suerte Reesh nunca cerraba su cuarto con seguro así que fue fácil entrar. Al entrar pudo ver a Zven dormido, sin camisa y con la típica erección mañanera entre la pequeña sábana que lo cubría. Empezó a dar unos paso sin hacer ruido hasta que empezó a escuchar cosas raras, era Richard gimoteando, -**_ Vamos hazlo-_** decía haciendo gestos ridículos los cuales causaban gracia a Till, salió de su habitación de Reesh y salió corriendo a decirle a los demas lo que pasaba. Todos a excepción de Landers por que aún no llegaba se pusieron al rededor de la cama sin hacer ruidos y sólo ver a Richard.

  
_" ... Estando entre las sábanas Paul se asomó estando encima de mi, teniendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos juntos, me miraba con agresividad, lo miraba a los labios y el solo se mordia su labio inferior, no resiste y lo besé apasionadamente. Mientras que Paul con una mano buscaba mi miembro ya erecto para jugarlo mientras nos besamos, realmente se sentía bastante bien. Siempre espere esto y más con Paul. Entre besos no podía dejar de soltar pequeños gemidos -** Aah-aah, Pa..Paul basta-** Landers lo masajeaba con más fuerza y con más presión. Así por un buen rato mientras nos besabamos hasta que lo detuve. Me metí por las sábanas y tome su miembro con ambas manos, realizando la misma acción que el me hacía. Pude sentir el calor que generabamos, pude escuchar sus pequeños jadeos de placer. De un momento a otro tome su miembro y lo metí a mi boca, jugandolo con mi boca, para ser sincero soy un inexperto en esto pero por los sonidos que hacía Paul parecía que lo hacía bien. Podía sentir que se ponía más dura y sabía que iba a pasar. - Ri...richard me voy a Ahh... - se había corrido en mi boca, gracias:) Sin poderme sentarme Paul se paró rápidamente y me jalo poniéndome de espaldas a él, apoyo uno de sus brazos Kruspe inmovilizandolo un poco, mientras que su mano derecha tomando su miembro mientras lo masajeaba con gran placer para luego introducirlo en su pequeña cavidad de Kruspe. Este último dio un grito. El pequeño reaccionó de inmediato y poso su torso aún más cerca del pelinegro. Los dedos de su mano izquierda se aferraron de la cabellera negra para luego tirar de ella..."_

Till aún se burlaba de los jadeos que su amigo hacia dormido. La risa se contagiaba ya que todos se reían. En el cuarto se podía ver a un Schneider a punto de explotar, estaba tapándose la boca para no gritar. -_** Aah, aah!, Pa...paul vamoos**_ \- jadeaba Kruspe, todos estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas por escuchar eso, Richard soñando con Paul, era de esperarse. - **_¡Ooh, si,si,si!_** \- Oliver trataba de no mirar el rostro de Richard que hacía ya que le causaba bastante gracia. Richard así gestos que demostraban excitación, se mordia su labio, apretaba sus ojos y con sus manos sus sábanas. Flake sólo no podía dejar de reír abrazando a Till por el hombro y Till no dudó mucho en sacar su móvil y grabar este momento que nadie olvidaría. Flake vio lo que hacía Till y le miro de mala forma por que sabía que estaba mal pero Lindemann sólo ignoró. Habían bastantes gemidos y gestos, parecía disfrutarlo, vaya que caliente era Zven.

  
_"... **-Espero lo estés disfrutando cariño, no sabes cuanto espere con este día.** \- y tras evocar estas palabras, Paul empezó a propinar salvajes embestidas. _  
_Adentro y afuera, el movimiento que hacía Landers era como una danza. Richard sólo gemia pidiendo más, más embestidas. Podía sentir como su miembro se endurecia adentro de él. Aquel roce volvía loco a Paul, lo que hacía que sintiera esa éxtasis eufórica por toda su piel. Los gemidos de dolor y placer que emitía Richard hacían que el pequeño Landers se exitara más. Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos del pelinegro sumiso. Las respiraciones eras más aceleradas y eso provocaba que Paul tirara más fuerte del cabello de su amado sumiso. -**Más, más, más!** \- decía Zven aún con los ojos con lágrimas, suplicaba por más. Landers se separó de este para acomodar a Kruspe ahora boca arriba, posando sus piernas en los hombros del pequeño, volviendo a introducir su miembro completamente erecto. Entraba y salía bruscamente. Paul notaba el rostro de su amado quien tenía sus ojos llorosos de placer y aún dando sus embestidas que ahora eran lentas, se acercó a Richard para darle un beso largo, luego de esto se despegó para susurrarle en el oído - **Te amo maldito egocéntrico, eres mío para siempre. -** decía dulcemente Landers. Siguió con embestidas más rápidas. Todo el cuarto estaba inundado de los gemidos y chillidos del pelinegro y para Paul esa melodía lo reconfortaba. -** Te gusta lo que hago?** \- Paul al decir esto propinó una embestida fuerte que provocó un alto gemido de Kruspe y entre jadeos le respondió - **Si..si..si. Sigue!** \- El sudor recorría la frente de Paul mientras posaba su cabeza hacia tras dejando una perfecta vista a Richard. El pecho de Richard subia y bajaba con rapidez y excitación. _  
_-** Más po...Por favor, más rapido-** decía el pelinegro con los ojos llorosos. El lo disfrutaba y aunque realmente no pareciese ser el sumiso, era más claro. Aparentaba ser el dominante pero pues las apariencias engañan. Landers al escuchar esto poso bien las manos en la cintura de su amado y empezó a hacer fuertes embestidas, metiendo toda su extensión de un tirón fuerte que hacía que gimiera con mayor excitación. Ambos excitados, teniendo sexo, en la habitación de Richard, empezaron a escuchar sus gemidos que eran bastantes fuertes..."_

  
Llevaban más de 20 minutos en el cuarto de Richard, Till grababa cada revolcada que hacía Richard en su cama, cada gemido pronunciando el nombre del pequeño. Una voz sonó por el pasillo, Paul había llegado. Schneider salió carcajeando por lo bajo llevando a Paul a la habitación de Richard para ver lo que pasaba. Landers al ver esto estaba atónito viendo en la forma en que Richard reaccionaba y pronunciaba su nombre con cierta excitación. Los agarrés de las sábanas y los ojos apretados de Richard no ayudaban ya que se podía pensar con claridad que pasaba, ni que decir de la erección que se veía a simple vista, la cual parecía traspasar de las sábanas. Todos están riendo hasta Landers pero a la vez estaba sonrojado en que piense en él, sabiendo lo que sentían entre ellos.

  
_".. - **Pa..Paulchen, más, más**! - gemia fuertemente Richard apretando fuertemente el brazo de su pequeño. Entre ellos se encontraba la erección del pelinegro, era enorme y al parecer le dolía de placer, al grado de arder al tocarlo, estaba repleta de venas. El pequeño dominante sólo lo miraba sonriente y fijo a sus ojos. -** Richard, ya no puedo más, voy ahh!** \- empezó a embestir rápidamente hasta sentir ese elixir dentro de él mientras que Richard paso por lo mismo, cayendo sobre su propio estómago. Ese líquido viscoso salía de la cavidad del pelinegro. Ambos cansados y extasiado de placer. - **Te amo** \- dijo el pequeño plantandole un último cálido beso..."_

  
-**_ Creo que lo despertare, ya es bastante_ **\- decía Landers sonrojado, este se acercaba a Richard tocando su estómago de Richard para que luego este reaccione. Sudando y agitado de sentó en su cama, viendo a sus amigos reírse tan fuerte y ver a Paulchen sonrojado, no sabía que pasaba. -_**Creo que tienes que ver esto**_\- decía Till acercando el móvil con el video que había echo. Estaba que me moría de la pena, rojo hasta más no poder, quien trataba de taparse la cara con ambas manos - _**Vaya que travieso nos saliste, dale alistate que saldremos** _\- decía Schneider palmeando la espalda de Richard. Uno por uno salían de la habitación riendo aún hasta que salió de último de Paul. Realmente no sabía que hacer hasta que se acercó a mi y me dijo susurrando - **_Primero que nada, cambiate de boxer, te veniste mientras soñabas..._**\- decía apuntando a mi boxer, baje la mirada y era cierto. Carajo ¿Tan enserio soñé? **_\- Segundo, podemos hacer eso que soñaste en la noche si gustas_ **\- Me decía mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y me plantaba un delicado beso para luego apartarse de mi y salir de la habitación.

  
** _Los sueños a veces se hacen realidad, que va! _ **


End file.
